ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 6: A Flood Of Crime
(June 27, 2010. 8:32p.m. Kerud runs out of the store into a parking lot, Rohak and Branic running also. But at the lot, he bumps into a car.) * Kerud: Sorry. (Bray Wyatt just knocked the driver out of a food van and took his place. He drives it towards Kerud in an attempt to hit him, but a red Viper car just catches him by the open door, which closes, taking him into the front seat alongside the driver, A.J. Lee, as the Viper speeds down the highway into the traffic with the food truck close behind it.) * Branic: Oh! Oh my god! Oh my god! What the freak just happened? (Kerud looks back and sees Bray Wyatt (Regime Cyborg) gaining ground. The Viper and the food truck head towards a tunnel.) * Kerud: Please drive faster! * A.J. Lee: Please be quiet. * Kerud: Please. Please drive faster! * A.J. Lee: Quiet. * Kerud: Please...Please understand, I care about my life! (The Viper and the food truck enter the tunnel, overtaking a car on the way.) * Branic: I don't know what the freak you did to piss this guy off, but you're gonna have to let me out and call the cops. (The Viper rams a regime vehicle, setting off the alarm.) * Kerud: Hey! Hey! What are you doing? Oh, ship! Are you crazy? (The Regime vehicle swerves and crashes into canisters. Water flies out.) * Branic: Oh, sheet! (As they drive down the highway, the food truck was nowhere to be seen.) * Rohak: I think we lost him. I think we lost him. Could you let me out at the next corner, please? (Suddenly, as they pass the pillar, Kerud sees the food truck and Bray.) * Kerud: Oh, no! He's right there! (The two vehicles exit the tunnel and into the metropolitan area of Oklahoma City. They pass a parked police car.) Look. I'm just a customer. I'm just a customer. (A.J. swerves while the food truck smashes through two face-to-face cars. Kerud looks behind.) * Kerud: He's flanking persistent, you know. (Bray gets out his gun and shoots the Viper.) * Rohak: Jesus! (The people panic as the Viper passes them. A.J. gets out her gun and shoots the food truck from an open window.) * Kerud: You kick his ass! Shoot him! (Suddenly, A.J. shoots the car's big window with her gun.) * Branic: What are you doing? What are you shooting our car for, huh? (A.J. takes out the window. Kerud grabs the wheel and swerves the Viper through the other cars.) * Kerud: Are you crazy? * A.J. Lee: Grab the wheel. * Branic: Where are you going? Get back in here! (A.J. gets out of the driver's seat and Kerud takes over it. She gets out and sits on on the car's hood and aims her two guns at the food truck.) * Rohak: Oh my god! (A.J. begins the fire with her guns. She manages to hit the food truck. Kerud accidentally touches A.J.'s high heels.) * Kerud: Oh, damn. I'm sorry! (Her high heels hold Kerud in place at the driver's wheel. He holds her steady with one hand as he drives while she continues shooting the food truck. Her gun runs out of pistols. The food truck bashes its way through more cars.) * A.J. Lee: Gun! * Rohak: What? * A.J. Lee: Under the seat! * Branic: Here. (Kerud gives her another gun. She shoots the food truck with some of her bullets hitting it, but misses Bray. Kerud swerves the Viper. A.J. also swerves, missing a car. But a bus is about to make impact. Kerud turns the car as A.J. leans, missing the bus. The bus swerves, but Bray shoots two bullets, which curve around the bus and hits one of the Viper's tyres. The Viper enters an area filled with police cars. Now, Kerud can't drive it easily.) * Kerud: Zoinks! Look out! * A.J. Lee: Get out! (A.J. gets back in the driver's seat as Kerud lets go of the driver's wheel and she takes over.) * Kerud: Look out! Oh my god! Zoinks! (A.J. hits the brakes, but the car wouldn't stop. She lets go and The Viper flips over the police cars in slow-motion. One of the officers see it as a Regime bus is also seen.) * Kerud: (in slow-motion) I'm sorry! (The Viper hits the regime bus, knocking it over, then rides off it into the city.) * Officer: Behind you! (The food truck hits the police cars and stops. The officers get to the driver's seat and found the electronic cats and dogs still barking. The driver's seat was empty. Bray Wyatt had also escaped. The film skips to Biscayne Bay.) * Kerwhizzitor: (voiceover) Welcome back to Miami, Florida. Before the break, we had a scary moment as Elet Hall couldn't catch his breath at the finish line. But while we were gone, EMTs checked Hall out, determined that he had an acute asthma attack and administered oxygen to stabilise his condition. (It cuts to numerous clips as Kerwhizzitor speaks, even showing some villains falling on different obstacles.) * Kerwhizzitor: (voiceover) 3 more villains ran the course, but none made it to the button, including Dr. Belljar, who tried to ignore his fatigue after 4 obstacles, only to find out he can't think it on the Grip Hang. (Flash to slow-motion replay. Cue the logo.) His unceremonious back-flop into the water makes Dr. Belljar the Warrior Wipeout of the Night delivered by Papa John's. (Back at WWE, Beron is chatting to someone on his mobile phone. It was Dwayne Johnson and his team.) * Beron: '''What I'm about to tell you is supposed to be confidential. Several hours ago, The Puppet Master made desperate attempts to use acrobatics on me and my colleagues. He crashed, because he couldn't control his moves. * '''Dwayne Johnson: At what level does... * Beron: (interrupting him) Level 4 on a major website I found. We had to look it up. The Power Meter dropped phenomenally fast. On the ground, Putties crashed because someone is stealing their abilities, too. * Superman: 'Could you get me a footage of Kenat? * '''Beron: '''We've got mountains of data, but nowhere near enough computer power to analyse it. Can you help us? * 'Green Lantern: '''Send us what you got. We'll do our best. * '''Beron: Thanks, Dwayne. Bye for now. (shuts off the phone) (Wonder Woman shows them the footage of Kenat. She is using Harley Quinn's powers somewhere.) * Wonder Woman: '''This is the footage I received of Kenat. * '''Dwayne Johnson: '''She has the same skills as Catwoman. * '''Wonder Woman: Only she doesn't sound like Harley Quinn. (In Oklahoma City, Tremayne Dortch is with Meagan Martin.) * Tremayne Dortch: Just don't know what to do about Steffensen. I mean, all the test results say he's fine, but it's like there's something holding him back. I keep trying to talk to him, but I can't get through. * Meagan Martin: Then, maybe we should get the person who can. * Tremayne Dortch: (His phone rings.) We can talk about that when I see you at home. I gotta take this, okay? * Meagan Martin: Okay. * Tremayne Dortch: Bye, baby. * Meagan Martin: Bye. (She leaves) * Tremayne Dortch: Paige, what's up? (The movie cuts to multiple scenes during the contact.) * Paige: Turns out our dead warrior cases are linked. * Tremayne Dortch: Okay, hit me. * Paige: Well, the other warrior (Aken) stole a large quantity of a racetam drug, typically used to treat patients with Vertigo. * Tremayne Dortch: Okay, so we got 2 stolen drugs. One for blood disorders of the brain and the other one for Vertigo. What's the connection? * Paige: Well, they are both nootropic drugs, used to enhance intelligence. * Tremayne Dortch: Hey, did you get results from the hairs you found? (Paige runs the data results onto the computer.) * Paige: Yes, I did. Uh, apparently they were all over the other crime scene too. The weird thing is, they're not human hairs. Uh, they're hairs from a... * Tremayne Dortch: From an Asgardian. * Paige: How... how did you know? * Tremayne Dortch: Paige, I gotta go. * Paige: But... uh... (It cuts to the lab. Lex comes to visit Barry, who was still in his wheelchair.) * Lex Luthor: Did Samoa come through here? * Barry Allen: No. * Lex Luthor: She just hit me in the face and ran away. * Tremayne Dortch: Yo! Enchantress! * Lex Luthor: What? * Tremayne Dortch: Enchantress's back. * Lex Luthor: Samoa. That must be why he was acting like that. He was being mind-controlled. (Lex Luthor opens up a security screen. It shows Trinity, dressed as Hawkgirl's Regime version walking out the State Capitol building with Lamil behind her. They were completely stunned. They leave the building into the city and look around, but she was not there. Meanwhile, Taryn and Paige, who was wearing cat ears and a leather suit, has the Alternate Superman, Ben Satterly, tied to a mousetrap. Ilan has a knife ready to cut the rope to spring it.) * Benjamin Satterly: Great Scott. I-- * Paige: Neville, if Rohak agrees to help me and Batman, I'll let him up. If Bearer doesn't, Ilan will cut the rope, the steel bar will snap and you'll be divided into equal parts. In other words, heh you'll be beside yourself. * Benjamin Satterly: I'll never be your partner, Catwoman. * Paige: Oh. Ho-hum. Ilan, start cutting. (Ilan slowly begins to cut the rope. The cliffhanger appears.) * Lamil: (voiceover) Holy Bat-Trap! What a decision! A life of crime or no life at all!! There's no way out! Or is there?? Tune in next week for the shocking answer!! Same Cat-Time, same Cat-Channel!!! (The movie then fades to black.) Category:Raven: WWE NXT Category:Fight Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Scenes Category:Cliffhangers Category:"Same Cat-Time, Same Cat-Channel!"